


Alpha Knot

by Emy_Elle



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Hale Pack, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pups, Sub Stiles, Wolf takeover, implied Spark Stiles, implied magic, slightly bipolar Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy_Elle/pseuds/Emy_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knotting. Mates. Sterek. Also pups :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Knot

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Alpha howled inside of Derek's head as the Kanima nipped the back of his neck and he fell face first to the floor. He was frail. Vulnerable. At the mercy of the Kanima.

But the Kanima was distracted as stupid, valiant Stiles came to his rescue. It was humiliating. Derek wanted to growl but even that was hard even if his Alpha healing powers were slowly - too slowly - starting to kick in.

"Derek. " Stiles hissed, hoping the Kanima had not heard him. He managed to turn Derek on his back before the Kanima nipped his neck as well.

"Idiot." Derek hissed through gritted teeth while inside of his head his Alpha Wolf was howling again. "Mine. Protect. Mine. Mine." 

"Forgive me for trying to save you." Stiles replied. In a very Stiles-like manner.

"Stiles."

"Yes?" If Derek hadn't known better he could have sworn Stiles was just peachy fine and dandy. But he did know better. He could smell it. Stiles was terrified and helpless and more vulnerable than ever before.

"Protect. Mine!" The Alpha fought to get out. Fought to make Derek's body work again. And Derek allowed it for he knew it was his only chance. Except it didn't work. The Alpha howled in frustration. So loud Derek thought for sure he'd be deaf.

The only thing he managed to shift was one finger nail on the hand between his and Stiles' body.

"What are you doing? " Stiles asked sensing him wiggle around like a lost and pitiful puppy.

"Starting the healing process." Derek hissed his eyes flashing the faintest of red slithers as he shoved hid claw in his own upper thigh with every ounce of strength both him and his Alpha could muster.

Stiled made a noise.

"What were you thinking? " Derek shouted at Stiles later that night in the human's bedroom.

"I was trying to save your life!" Stiles shouted back with just as much strength.

"Did I look like I needed saving?"

"Yes!" Stiles squealed back, his voice one octave too high.

Derek was taken aback. He opened his mouth to reply but Stiles' scent invaded all of his scenes. Something was off about it. Derek sniffed the air.

"You really thought I was gonna die." He took another deep breath inhaling Stiles' scent. "You were worried." It came as a total surprise.

"Stop sniffing me..." Stiles replied shying his eyes from Derek's in a gesture that his Alpha Wolf only interpreted as submission. It growled appreciatively, possessivly as Derek felt his body heat go up about ten whole degrees.

He couldn't stop his feet from moving. Crossing the distance between him and Stiles.

"YOU! Could have died!" Stiles lifted his eyes. Derek saw the exact moment when Stiles realized he was right.

"Yeah... Well... clearly I didn't think things through well enough..."

"Or at all." Derek supplied crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You needed me..."

Derek growled out loud. This time is was all him. Though the Alpha agreed completely. He grabbed Stiles by the shoulders and shook him until Stiles' head was bobbing back and forward like a wobble head.

"Had I not been an Alpha and had healing..."

"But you are an Alpha." Stiles answered quietly looking with his big brown doe eyes right into Derek's very core.

The Alpha howled. "Mine!" And Derek gave in. He saw his own eyes flash Alpha red in the mirrors of Stiles' black ones.

"Mine!" Came out of his mouth but it was the Wolf talking. Stiles smiled brightly. Derek's heart stood still for half a beat. Then Stiles nodded.

"Yours." He confirmed just one second before the Wolf claimed his mouth. Claws formed on Derek's finger tips as he slowly started to lose control. "Don't tear my clothes... I kinda need them..."

The Wolf growled as he took a reluctant step backwards. "Off." He ordered.

"Derek?" Stiles stuttered. His only reply was another, deeper growl. "The wolf..." Stiles whispered. "That's so hot! " He muttered to himself but both Derek and his freed wolf heard him.

They sniffed the air as one, both needing to make sure of Stiles' arousal since, now that the Wolf was in charge, he'd need every bit of it. Stiles smelled delicious. Edible even. Like the sweetest of sweets that belonged to them and only them.

The Wolf let out a strangled sound of appreciation with every item of clothing Stiles was stripping off for him. His claws sprung to life, beyond any level of control. Stiles bit his lower lip and swayed his hips just so.

"Like what you see?" Stiles teased as he pealed off the last patch of material. The Wolf actually moaned at that. Stiles smirked and closed the gap between them. "We don't want your clothes ruined either, now, do we? "

All Derek could do was shake his head. Stiles smirked. He gently pushed Derek's shirt up over his head then kneeled to take off Derek's pants as well. Just for good measure he made sure to pull Derek's underwear down in the same motion.

Derek's werewolf long thick and beyond hard cock sprang free slapping happily against Derek's lower belly. It made the Wolf moan without restraint. Stiles licked his lips and looked up into Derek's bright red eyes.

The Wolf put a gentle hand on Stiles' head in a tender caress. It would be the only tender thing Stiles would get from him. Stiles smiled at him as if he already knew.

That smile made Derek want to ram his entire cock down Stiles' throat, make him choke on it then force him take more of it in. A growl left his lips as Stiles wrapped that prefect mouth of his around the swollen tip of his needy cock and sucked greedily.

"Damn it, Stiles!" He growled giving into the Wolf's needs. Stiles hummed around his cock as he began to bob his head and take Derek deeper and deeper with each downward movement. The Alpha gripped the back of Stiles' head and began roughly pumping his hips into that warm mouth of his mate. Stiles moaned and stopped everything, closing his eyes, opening his throat up, making the Wolf crazy with intensified pleasure from his mate's submission.

"Put your tongue out for me." The Wolf ordered. Stiles moaned his reply under the relentless pounding he was receiving as he somehow managed to follow that order. A low growl left from deep inside Derek's chest when Stiles deviously started to flick his tongue at the underside of his cock and his balls every time he would bottom out in his mouth. "Yeah... Just like that! " The Wolf praised his rhythm becoming erratic, hungry, faster and deeper than before. Stiles hummed. "Swallow around me." Derek ordered feeling himself at the very edge of euphoria. Like a good submissive, Stiles did once more as he was told. And it was the last drop that Derek needed to spill himself in his lover's mouth. He shot rope after rope of semen down Stiles' throat who swallowed it all down without wasting a single drop. It only served to arose the Alpha further.

Derek kneeled down in front of his mate, sated yet needing more. He crushed their lips together in a deep kiss that had Stiles melting in his arms the very next second.

Stiles gave in willingly losing the battle over dominance in their kiss choosing instead to focus what little portion of his mind was left working on hugging, touching, claiming Derek as his own with his hands.

When the Wolf had his momentary fill of Stiles' lips he stood up, pulling Stiles up with him by his upper arms. Stiles bit his lip seeing Derek's bright red eyes. It did something to the Wolf, making him growl and simply throw Stiles on top of his small bed making him lose his breath with a loud hmph.

Stiles' body hadn't even settled on top of his bed when Derek lunged for him, roughly pulling his legs up by his calves to bend him in half, exposing him fully to the Wolf's hungry eyes. Stiles moaned and Derek took a deep breath, his mate's arousal hitting him hard, making his cock stir back to life.

He quickly kneeled between Stiles' legs and licked a hot stripe over his opening, his balls, up over the underside of his hard cock, stopping only for a second to take Stiles' head in his mouth and suck harshly while teasing his slit with the tip of his tongue. Above him, Stiles simply moaned and shudded with his whole being fully submitting to Derek's will, eyes closed, head thrown back in bliss.

Derek raked his claws over Stiles' thighs, relinquishing his delicious cock over prying him open with just his tongue. He spent what seemed like ages simply allowing his Wolf to taste his mate to his pleasure. Tongue, teeth and fangs sinking into Stiles' welcoming body.

Stiles could do little more than take what Derek was giving him, making these incredible little noises that were driving both Derek and his Wolf insane. That added to the smell of Stiles' arousal made Derek find himself rock hard in no time at all.

"You better be ready..." Derek warned with the very last of his control, claws already drawing little drops of blood from Stiles' thighs, the Wolf laping it up like his life depended on it. Stiles simply made a tiny noise and just barely nodded his head before Derek's cock was fully sheathed inside of him, in one swift move, Stiles screaming out in a mix of pleasure and pain, head thrown all the way back into the pillows, back arched completely off the bed, body bent in half under the Wolf's grip.

The Wolf growled bending over to lick up Stiles' neck before sinking his fangs into Stiles' shoulder as his hips started pumping mercilessly inside of him. Stiles' slim fingers curled into the hair on the back of Derek's head, holding him down onto his shoulder.

Derek was drunk on the smell of Stiles' arousal, his need, his want, his taste as they were one. He lifted his head from Stiles' shoulder and let out an earthquakeing howl as Stiles' body constricted around him when he finally came under the onslaught Derek was providing him with. His cock began swelling inside of Stiles. He tried holding it in, controlling himself, tried pulling out before his knot grew and he would be stuck inside of Stiles, but the Wolf had too strong of a hold on him.

"I will round you up with pups. My pups!" The Alpha growled as his knot grew to full size inside of Stiles and he began the long, delicious process of coming inside of his mate.

Stiles gasped and shivered mewling tiredly as Derek pushed his hand down over the visibly rounding belly. He barely had enough strength to pull Derek back down to him and fit his lips over Derek's shifted lips and fangs. The Wolf allowed Derek enough control to retract the fangs and not hurt Stiles further.

Derek slowly took control of his own body, the Alpha moving back filled with pride and content over knotting his mate, filling them with pups. Derek kissed Stiles gently. As gently as he could, allowing him to put his legs in a more comfortable position, around Derek's waist.

Stiles mewled softly.

"Pups?" He finally asked Derek when his brain function returned. Derek hid his face in the crook of Stiles' neck to cover the blush now spreading over his chest.

"The Wolf took over..." He mumbled in way of an explanation. Stiles giggled under him, his arms wrapping lazily around Derek's shoulders, fingers raking through his hair.

"I will not be able to walk..." Stiles complained. Derek nodded in Stiles' neck, still too embarrassed to look at him. Stiles giggled again.

"I love you, you know that?" Stiles asked a little later, almost half asleep. Derek smiled. He finally lifted up his face and kissed Stiles' lips gently.

"I love you too... Please don't put yourself in danger again..." Derek pleaded. The Alpha agreed with him. Stiles snorted in reply.

"I will put myself in every danger if it means I get to keep you safe." Stiles answered defiantly. The Wolf howled inside of Derek's mind, clawing his way to the surface. Derek closed his eyes, feeling them turn Alpha red. Still the Wolf found its way out.

"It's my job to protect you, mate!" He told Stiles, eyes fully red now. Stiles looked up at them without fear. With love.

"Mates protect one another, Alpha." Stiles answered gently, his hand caressing the side of Derek's shifted face. "You are mine to protect as well." He placed a small kiss over Derek's alongated fangs.

"You are human. Frail."

"Not helpless." Stiles challenged the Alpha. Derek wanted to scream at Stiles to shut up. Relent. Apeace the Wolf. He couldn't find enough control now. He couldn't pull the Wolf back in. Not when the Wolf saw the challenge in his mate's eyes.

The Wolf growled and moved harshly inside of Stiles, his knot pulling at Stiles' rim. Stiles' eyes rolled back in his head, his teeth dug into his lower lip as he mewled in pleasurable pain. The Wolf moved again.

"Fuck..." Stiles let out. "How do you do that?" He moaned out, his cock once again rock hard between their sweaty bodies. The Wolf growled as he aimed his knot right at Stiles' prostate over and over again. Stiles mewled and let go once more, spilling himself onto their chests.

"I take care of you." The Wolf informed his mate before retreating back into Derek's mind. Stiles panted under him.

"Ok. That... was interesting..."

"You're the one that decided to challenge an Alpha." Derek shrugged without realizing what his movement would do inside of Stiles's body. Stiles moaned.

"If you wanna go again let me rest a little."

Derek grinned. He pulled Stiles down with him as he kneeled on the ground besides Stiles' bed. Stiles let out a chocked sound.

"Derek, what the fuck? Ow!"

Derek grinned, his hands moving down on Stiles' back, to his ass, as he claimed his mate's lips. Stiles gave in and kissed back but gasped into Derek's mouth as soon as Derek gently fingered Stiles' overstreched rim.

"Fuck, Derek..." Stiles mewled not even noticing as Derek simply stood up holding Stiles up by his thighs and sat on the bed, Stiles draped over him like a blanket.

"Sleep now." He smiled gently. "I'll be out of you by the time you wake up."

"Then definitely not sleeping." Stiles informed him. Derek gave in with a smile and made out with Stiles for the long hours until his knot finally shrunk.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ugh! I feel sick!" Stiles whined after throwing up his lunch. Derek eyeballed him, one eyebrow shooting into his hairline. Stiles smelled off lately. And it wasn't just the puking he'd been doing. And doing a lot of. It was something else. Deeper. It kind of scared Derek, but the Wolf almost purred in pleasure every time he caught a wiff of Stiles' recent scent. Derek did not understand. Even the pups had noticed the change in Stiles. They all worried about the human.

"This stomach bug better go away soon! " Stiles whined again bringing Derek out of his thoughts.

"You should go see a..."

"Derek. If you say doctor one more time, I swear to god..."

"Ok. Melissa." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Same difference. I'm fine..."

"No, you're not. And it worries me... You are only human and..."

Stiles actually groaned and slammed the bathroom door shut in his face. Derek sighed, his head falling to his chest.

"You're more stubborn than a five year old!" He growled through gritted teeth.

"THEN GO FIND YOURSELF A MATE THAT'S SUBMISSIVE!" Stiles yelled at him before retching again. Derek sighed. He'd learned long ago to choose his battles when it came to his mate.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude!" Scott shoved Stiles' shoulder the following week, when his sickness still hadn't gone away. "You have to see a doctor..."

"Pup, let him be." Derek sighed and approached them. Scott let out a little growl.

"He's my best friend - I worry about him!" He snapped Derek's way. Derek simply lifted an amused brow at his young beta.

"And he's my mate." The conversation ended with an alpha stare and a beta whimper.

"Play nice." Stiles whispered into his pillow knowing fully well that both werewolves would hear him. Derek sat on the bed besides him, a gemtle hand stroking the small of Stiles' back, pulling away the pain in his stomach. His Wolf streched out like a lazy cat touching his mate gently, almost purring in happiness and pride. It inhaled deeply, holding his mate's new smell deep inside of hia lungs for as long as Derek's could resist.

That was the exact moment when Derek put two and two together and realized what was wrong with Stiles. His instinctive reaction was to freeze up.

"What's wrong?" Stiles mumbled into his pillow sensing his tension. Derek suddenly stood.

"I'm calling Deaton over." He declared and stalked out of the room before Stiles had time to object. He did, however, hear the pup utter a small "finally" as he sat by his best friend's side.

Derek almost crushed the fragile smart phone due to his anger / concern / fear / terror of losing his mate. Deaton answered after the second ring and Derek simply growled at him before ending the phone conversation and tossing his phone to yhe couch.

"Get over here. Now. Stiles. Is. Sick."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deaton got to Derek's loft in 20 minutes flat. His smile was still there but Derek could smell his worry. In the back of his mind his Wolf snickered and called him an idiot. Their mate was strong and capable, why did he need to call an incompetent vet? Derek held the eyeroll in. He could not really roll his eyes at himself. That would have been stupid. His Wolf snickered again.

"Where's Stiles?" Deaton asked cockily.

"Bed."

"What's wrong with him?" Derek put on his poker face.

"He... he smells..." Derek took a deep breath. "He smells pregnant." He said quickly. Deaton's eyes went wide for a split second before his smile returned, brighter than before. His scent changed. Deaton now smelled happy, proud and not worried at the slightest.

"Then I guess it worked." A sly smirk spread on Deaton's face. "You breeded him." He added before walking away to Derek's bedroom like he owned the place, leaving the Alpha to look after his emissary.

It took a moment but Derek finally reacted. His long legs ate up the distance to his bedroom. He burst right in.

"What! Worked?" He asked without thinking. Deaton straightened his back from where he was rummaging through his bag and Stiles' eyes went wide as saucers.

"It worked?" Stiles asked in a small voice, the question addressed to the doctor. Deaton smirked and nodded once. Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes blaze, a smell of sheer happiness hitting Derek's senses a second later.

"What worked?" Scott asked as well with his pup innocence. Deaton took out a stethoscope and sat by Stiles who gladly lifted his shirt.

"I made a potion for Stiles here. A while ago. We didn't think it would take as good as this." Deaton smirked, Stiles blushed. Scott looked between the two incredulously. When he received no answer he looked at Derek with his best begging puppy eyes. Derek ignored the pup.

"You planned this?" He asked Stiles. Or growled. Didn't matter which.

"Planned what?" Scott tried again. Stiles turned a deeper shade or red before launching into a very Stiles like rant.

"Yeah... well... no... kinda... maybe... listen it wasn't like... I mean... I would not go as far as saying it was a plan per say... more like, you know, hope and..."

"No, I don't know." Derek said in his calm voice. Scott shivered slightly and backed up from Stiles minutely. "Hope of what exactly?" He definitely growled that last part out. He desperately wanted to shift his eyes, turm them alpha red, but his Wolf was pleased and protective over his pregnant mate and would not surface even if Derek was slowly starting to feel enraged.

"To... you know... have a pup..." Stiles stammered, big brown honest doe like eyes turned on Derek. The Wolf made a small appreciative noise in the back of Derek's mind. It only served to enrage Derek further.

"Do. Not. Use. The. Pup. To. Appease. My. Wolf." Derek gritted out the words one by one. Stiles shied his eyes away.

"You don't want..." He whispered. Derek full on growled from the deepest place of his chest.

"Doc. Is he ok?" Derek asked without taking his eyes off of Stiles. Deaton nodded.

"Yes, actually the potion Stiles drank makes it safer for him to carry the child than a woman... of course we will have to kee..."

"Out." Derek huffed. "Both of you. Out. Out of my house!" Scott actually whimpered. "Now!" Derek ordered just as Deaton was dragging the pup out of the door. Derek's gaze never ceased to drill holes into the side of Stiles' face.

"You don't want me to..." Stiles whispered when the door the Derek's condo finally shut behind Deaton and Scott. Derek made a sound and Stiles stopped speaking. Sorrow was covering Stiles' sweet scent and Derek's Wolf whimpered, clawing its way out of Derek to comfort its mate.

"No!" Derek growled at his Wolf, shaking his head, fighting for control. But Stiles misunderstood him and pulled away. "Stiles, look at me." He added after a moment, when his Wolf relented understanding the need to clear this up rationally rather than instinctually. Stiles shrugged.

"What good it would do? You want me to kill..." He didn't even seem to have the strength to say that atrocity out loud as he covered his lower abdomen with his hand. Derek raked his fingers through his hair, pulling harshly. Maybe as punishment for making Stiles ever think he would ever ask for... Derek sighed. He allowed every tight muscle in his body to simply go limp as he sat on the bed, by Stiles' side.

"Stiles, look at me." He asked again, his voice much softer this time. Stiles complied. His face wad one of pure misery, matching the sour scent he was letting off. "I would never ask you to terminate the pregnancy, you big idiot!" Stiles' eyes widened, hope now clear in them, tiny tears pooling at their corners.

"You wouldn't...?" His voice was small, frail, broken. It reminded Derek once more just how human his mate was.

"Never... Idiot." Derek cooed and cupped Stiles' fave with both his hands, tumbs gently wiping away the tears that began falling from Stiles' eyes. "I am mad because you kept this from me." Stiles blushed and hid his gaze even though Derek didn't allow him to pull his chin to his chest. "You should have told me you wanted to have a child. You should have discussed this with me before..."

"You would have talked me out of it. Told me it would be too risky. I wanted this. I wanted to give you our child, Derek. Our pup..." Stiles added now meeting Derek's eyes and Derek felt how they turned red the fraction of a second before his Wolf took over and crushed his lips to his mate's. Stiles made a small noise but otherwise submitted to the Wolf's claim on his lips. When Derek's lungs began screaming for air, the Wolf pulled a way.

"You're a good mate. Strong. Faithful. Good mate for an Alpha." The Wolf praised kissing Stiles once more and retreating to his place inside of Derek. Stiles smiled watching him shift back.

"So... we're keeping our puppy?" He asked hopefully, one hand on his own belly the other curled around Derek's nape.

Derek couldn't hold his own smile in, mirroring Stiles'. "Yes, we're keeping him... her... it was never a question of whether we would keep it, but of you lying to me."

"Technically I didn't lie... I just..."

"Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes, exasperation clear in his voice.

"Shutting up now, yeah." He bit his lower lip and Derek knew it was only to stop the stupidest grin from splitting his face in half. Stiles was already sending off wave after wave of sweet happiness. The mere smell of it made Derek wish he were a cat to be able to start purring and roll around in the delicious scent of his mate's happiness.


End file.
